Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Type of Duel Monsters
by snaplocket1
Summary: Taking place one year after the ceremonial duel. Yugi and his friends have gone back to living a relatively normal life. However, the rise of a terrorist group that wishes to return Kaiba Corp to a weapons facility and rumors of real life wizards. Our heroes learn that things are a little different when the monsters are real.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all happened so fast. Seto didn't have a chance to gather his as thoughts as he was rushing towards the rooftop with Mokuba holding his hand. He had to get to the chopper immediately for any chance of survival. That night he was sleeping as usual before he suddenly awoke from the sounds of gunfire. Apparently some unsavory fellows snuck into the building and killed most of the guards, but how did they do it? Security, as expected from such a huge corporation, was very tight. There had to have been an insider to assist them. Soon enough, the Kaiba brothers reached the rooftop, but unfortunately the assailants were right there waiting for them.

"Well, too bad about your escape plan." There was a woman in front of Seto wearing sunglasses and aiming a machine gun towards the two brothers.

"Who the hell are you guys and how did you get in here?!" Seto was sweating due to the tightness of the situation as the men chasing them up the staircase caught up.

"Ah yes," the woman cocked her weapon as she was answering the CEO, "You see, we were hired by a group of your former 'friends' so to speak," a smirk appeared on her face as she told him this, "A lot of them really aren't happy with your decision to turn Kaiba Corp. into a game company and would MUCH rather it go back to the way it was while your father was in charge."

Seto grimaced at the realization, "So those bastards didn't learn to just back off." The woman immediately responded with, "'Fraid not, anyway I got a job to do nothing personal." She aimed her gun the brothers.

As she was preparing to pull the trigger, Seto quickly tried to think up a solution. Crap, my life can't end here, there has to some way out of this, anything! Little did he know, that way in the deserts of Egypt, a stone slab of a rather familiar dragon started glowing.

"Sayonara." Just as the assassin was about to fire, a shining blue light surrounded the two brothers, blinding the assailants. As the light cleared, everyone was shocked to see a large white dragon with blue eyes that everyone instantly recognized standing before them.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" The Kaiba brothers couldn't believe their eyes as this massive beast stood in front of them and surrounded them with its tail. The assailants were starting to panic but the leader kept her composure. "You fools! It's just some fancy hologram. It's this corporation's specialty." To prove her point she started firing bullets at the Kaiba brothers expecting them to go right through the dragon.

Only for her shots to reflect right off of the beast's shining scales. "Wha… What the hell?!" She paralyzed in both confusion and fear as the now revealed to be real dragon growled at the assailants menacing. Kaiba could only stare at the dragon in shock and amazement, "Im.. Impossible!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **By the way, I'm glad people are checking this story out. Please tell me how to improve it.**

It was 12:30 on Sunday, Yugi and his friends were having lunch at the fast food restaurant "Space Burger" where Tea worked as a waitress. Despite the fact that it has already been a year, the group were still a bit shaken up that their good friend, the dark side of Yugi aka Atem was gone. But the group didn't let that deter them as they went back to their normal lives being friends. Yugi was chomping down on a big, juicy burger while Joey (a nickname, his full name was Jonouchi) was kicking Ryuji and Honda's butts at Duel Monsters. Bakura meanwhile was eating at a separate table (with a bunch of cute girls chatting with him as usual) and Anzu was hard at work serving customers. That is, until she made a stop at Yugi's table and pouted at Joey.

"Ahem!" Anzu was directing her voice at Joey to get his attention. "What is it Anzu?" Joey asked.

Anzu pointed at the window and Joey turned his head towards it to see the manager outside holding a sign that said, "No card games allowed in the store!" Joey turned towards Anzu, "Come on, I'm on a roll here, I've almost won this game with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Anzu shook her head in disagreement.

"Okay fine," Joey gathered up his deck and shoved it into his pocket. *grumble,grumble* Joey was frustrated that his victory was snatched from him. Yugi tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry about it Joey, we all know _anyone_ is better at Duel Monsters then Honda."

Honda turned his head away from the others in irritation, "Gee, thanks for the encouragement Yugi." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Honda's reaction. It was a typical day for the gang, they were all having fun bickering with one another, until someone barged into the restaurant in an outfit far fancier then what fit the establishment.

"Which one of you is named Yugi Mutou?" The man was immediately recognizable by the group as one of Kaiba's bodyguards.

"Funny of you to ask that, Yugi's kinda hard to miss with hair like his." The remark by Ryuji sparked a response from Yugi, "Oh sure, and YOUR hair looks so normal." Unfortunately the others didn't happen to share Yugi's opinion. Joey responed with, "Sorry Yug' but I gotta side with Ryuji here."

The bodyguard walked up to the table, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is no time for fun and games, there's something very important the boss needs to see you and Jonouchi right now, and yes, you can bring your friends if you want."

Joey perked up upon hearing his words, "Wait a second, that rich jerk wants to see me personally?!" The bodyguard suddenly winced at his slip up. True, at the end of Battle City, Kaiba respected him as a true duelist (a title which he considered sacred) he never wanted him to find out he thought that. "Errr… did I say Yugi and Jonouchi, I meant just Yugi. I mentioned Jonouchi because he was one of the finalists in Battle City. I hope you aren't offended by that."

The gang didn't appear to be convinced, but they shoved those doubts aside at the gravity of the situation. Anzu was the first to speak up, "If Kaiba is calling us, then odds are its something serious."

"Yeah, but how are going to break the ice when finds the Yugi he's talking about is no longer here." Yugi stated as started to miss his friend.

"Either way, we can't waste time here," Joey grabbed Yugi's hand, "Come on Yug'. Let's go!"

Yugi shouted, "Hey wait, I didn't finish my burger yet!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter 2

Yugi and his friends (except Otogi, he went back home) arrived at Kaiba Corp shortly after getting into the car. They arrived at a familiar site with the three Blue Eyes White dragon statues in front of the entrance. One of the bodyguards was there to greet them, "I'm glad to see that you were all able to arrive. I will take you to see master Kaiba."

The bodyguard took the group up the elevator up to Seto's office. There he was wearing a lab coat instead of his usual getup. Without even bothering to say "hello" he immediately started to explain his situation to Yugi, "Yugi, there's a lot to cover, so I'll cut right to the chase. Last night, a group of assassins broke into the building and killed a good number of the guards."

His statement immediately caught the group by surprise. Jonouchi felt the need to interrupt Seto upon hearing his statement, "What?! You mean someone almost took your life. How the heck did that happen?" Anzu followed up Jonouchi's words with, "Why would anybody try to kill you."

Kaiba kept his serious expression as he answered their questions, "It should be no surprise that a man of stature would attract numerous enemies unlike you deadbeats." Ignoring Jonouchi and Hondra's frustrated reactions he continued with, "As for how they broke in, it turned out there was a traitor amongst my company. My bodyguards captured him and made him talk, apparently they're part of a terrorist organization known as "X.K.C."

Yugi pondered to himself for a moment, X.K.C…, "Wait a minute..!" Kaiba answered Yugi's question before he had a chance to ask, "That's right, Ex Kaiba Corp. Since you already know about my past, it's not hard to figure out their goals. I'm lucky to have made it out alive last time."

"Kaiba, this sounds like serious stuff, but I have to ask…" Yugi put his hand to his chest before he finished his question, "Why did you call us? I know you wouldn't have asked for our assistance unless it involved the supernatural. Like back when the other Yugi was still with us."

Seto grimaced for a moment, of course it wasn't too surprising that Yugi would pick up between the lines and he had to tell them about it eventually. "There's no easy way to explain this to you I need to show you." He turned towards the elevator and motioned for the others to follow him, "I'll take you to the testing grounds."

~Meanwhile~

A woman with long black hair and sharp eyes and wearing what appears to be a lab coat was expressing irritation at the lack of any response from her agents, "We still haven't gotten a response from any of the men we sent out and no word from our double agent, did Kaiba somehow manage to intercept them." The woman was the leader of X.K.C. she used to be one of the top managers at the company back when Gozaboro was in charge. The fact that the once powerful weapons facility and weapons research was thrown away for games frustrated her.

"Your plan was foiled Gillian by a thing called "magic"." The leader (who's name was Gillian) immediately turned around to see a well-dressed man wearing heavy mascara.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gillian was frustrated enough with none of her plans going well that the sudden appearance of some weirdo was NOT what she needed right now. "Why I'm just a mysterious messenger here tell you about how you can recover your lost goods."

Gillian was still suspicious of the man but she was so determined to "recover" Kaiba Corp that she was willing to give it a pass. "A way to recover Kaiba Corp, well hurry up and tell me what I should do!"

The mysterious man smirked, "Ah yes, I know a way. Now listen carefully."

~Back at Kaiba Corp~

As they arrived at the duel testing grounds there was a sight that immediately caught everyone's attention. Honda was the first to speak up, "Hey look, it's Mokuba and the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Just like he said, there was the dragon, laying in the middle of the room. Mokuba was petting the creature and the group could have sworn that it looked like the dragon was enjoying it. The group were confused, "Why is Mokuba petting him. Isn't it just a hologram?" Anzu asked.

At that point the dragon awoke and narrowed its eyes at Anzu in what appears to be an annoyed fashion, freaking. Kaiba took a deep breath before answering her question. "Because that beast **isn't** a hologram." His answer caused the group to wince and upon looking around the room noticed numerous marks that fit the dragon's claws as Kaiba continued his. "Also, it's a she."


End file.
